A Funny Thing Called Love
by Airwalk55
Summary: Kagome is attacked by a demon in the forest and calls for Inuyasha's help. Unfortuately, Kouga comes. Inuyasha see's them and misunderstands. InuKag. Complete
1. Attack on Kagome

A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Boohoo. Wah! This is my first fanfic! Hello fellow Inu fans, this is Glori speaking. I am the writer of this fanfic. I must warn you that this doesn't really match their personalities. Please read and give me your feedback at Glow55555@yahoo.com. Please, no obscene emails or junk mail to this address. PleeeeeeseJ. ©. This fanfic was edited by my very best friend and comrade, Kat. The text in parenthesis is my input. If you know of an awesome Inu site or fanfic for Inu, please send address of site to me! Gracias! Thanks! Also, visit www.freewebs.com/GKanimefanfic, an Inu devoted site by Kat and I (Still a work in progress). Enjoy!!  
  
A Funny Thing Called Love  
  
Chapter 1: Attack on Kagome  
  
She strolled leisurely in the forests where she met him in Sengoku Jidai. Kagome gazed at the sun-speckled trees. Her memory drifted back to the time when she first saw Inuyasha pinned by Kikyou's arrow to the Go-Shinboku tree.  
  
The air around her hummed with activity that she could not perceive. Out of the shadows, an enormous creature emerged. It's six shaggy legs moved eagerly towards Kagome, pincers clicking wildly with anticipation, slime dripping off its large impatient mouth.  
  
Kagome's bewildered, startled face could be seen as she began to yell, "Inuyasha!"   
  
In Kaede-sama's hut, Inuyasha sat eating hungrily when his keen ears picked up the sound of Kagome's voice. Then his delicate nose caught the smell of…blood. He rushed out of the hut praying that his senses had deceived him.  
  
Kami in heaven, what is that? Where are my bow and arrows when I need them? Kagome scrambled away from the monster desperately trying to find something to use against it.  
  
Kukukuku. This is the human I am searching for. The one that killed my father so long ago. She dresses differently now, but that doesn't matter; she'll be just the same when I rip her apart. The creature seized Kagome by her waist, pinning her arms down in the process and making sure that she could not fire an arrow of purification to kill him as she had done with his father.  
  
Violently thrashing in its iron grip, Kagome struggles to free herself.   
  
Oh no. I can't breathe. I don't want to die. I have to see Inuyasha again. Help!   
  
The monster closed its fist, and its razor sharp claws pierced her skin. She let out a loud wail of pain.   
  
Kagome laid, the breath knocked out of her, in a crumpled heap by a large tree with the massive monster hovering over her. Her kokoro (soul) seeped out of her quickly.  
  
None heard her whisper, "Inuyasha forgive me, I love you."  
  
I'm so sorry Inuyasha; I can't help you search for shards anymore. It is better that I am leaving now anyways. You still love Kikyou. I understand that you can never forget her. It is better this way I guess.  
  
The beast raised its head from the dying girl as it sensed something approaching at high speeds first from one direction, then the other! It quickly fled.  
  
Out of the bushes bursted Koga, eyes searching wildly for Kagome as he had sensed his "mate's" imminent peril. His eyes landed on the still form of Kagome, and he let out an enormous howl of grief, "No! Kagome!" He rushed over and cradled her in his arms. A puddle of red, sticky liquid pooled around the dying girl.  
  
Kagome, weakly conscious, realized that someone was holding her, but who? The haze of her mind made her leap to think it was Inuyasha at her side. She smiled inwardly, thinking that Inuyasha really did care. Her hands reached up painfully to stroke Inuyasha's ears, but she couldn't find the strength to lift her arms high enough.  
  
Koga:She's awake! She knows it's me and is trying to hug me. That stupid dog-turd!  
  
He affectionately wraps his arms around her, lifts her in his arms, and leans his head down to kiss her.  
  
Inuyasha, he's holding me. **sudden intake of breath* He ki-kissed me!   
  
"Sit." Kagome said rather weakly and completely inaudibly.  
  
Hmmm. He didn't fall down. I guess since I'm dying, the power of the rosary doesn't work anymore. Well it's good he didn't fall down since he's carrying me.  
  
Kagome slides into unconsciousness while still intimately snuggled in Koga's arms.  
  
A couple hundred feet away, Inuyasha smelled Koga and snarled savagely, "If that bastard has done something to Kagome, I'll rip his throat out!" Little did Inuyasha think that anything drastic could have happened to Kagome.  
  
Arriving on the scene and just about to tear out of the trees toward Koga's scent, Inuyasha faced the painful sight before him. He saw Kagome in Koga's embrace, their lips locked together, both Kagome's and Koga's eyes closed. Heart shattering, he skidded to a halt behind a big trunk.  
  
I can't believe that bitch! I thought I could trust her! (Inuyasha, don't you remember your frequent escapes with Kikyou? ) 


	2. Old Habits

A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.   
  
Chapter 2: Old Habits  
  
In his rage, he didn't notice all the blood and rushed at Koga, pushing Koga and Kagome apart fiercely. In doing so, Koga's arms were ripped from around Kagome and no longer supported her weight. The sight shocked him further as he saw Kagome's limp body fall to the ground with a thud. All rage forgotten, he stared in utter shock and then knelt down to Kagome.  
  
His display of anger had further opened Kagome's deep wounds.   
  
"Kagome! Kagome! No! Wake up Kagome! Please wake up! Don't leave me!' Inuyasha's heart wrenching cries echoed through the entire forest.  
  
Koga, his grief (not nearly as strong as Inuyasha's) overpowering him, yelled, "Look what you've done, dog-turd! You killed her! You were supposed to protect her! You've hurt her more now!"  
  
For once, Inuyasha ignored Koga's insults. He tenderly picked up Kagome and sped quickly toward Kaede's hut. Koga fell behind and left in a whirl.  
  
Heart pounding rapidly with tears streaming down his face, he cradled Kagome in his arms thinking, "Please live Kagome, please. I need you."  
  
In her deep slumber, Kagome saw the arms of death reaching to receive her. Then through the fog of her mind, images shot through like arrows. Inuyasha crying!…her family(Ji-chan, Souta…)… Sango… Miroku...Shippou…Kirara… Then…Kikyou. Kikyou, comforting her Inuyasha…Kikyou, victory written plainly on her face…Naraku with the completed jewel…Inuyasha, anguish written across his face. Incoherent thoughts race through her mind. She could feel her soul slowly leave her and made a vain attempt to gather it back.  
  
Her thoughts blurred as she began to regain consciousness, pain distorted her thoughts. The pain quickly made her fall into a vast cradling darkness again.  
  
Inuyasha reached the hut and called urgently as he crossed into the doorway, " Kaede! Sango! Someone help!"  
  
Alerted by Inuyasha's insistent calls, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, and Kirara all dashed toward the hut thinking, "This had better be good this time Inuyasha."   
  
Sango muttered, "He'd better not have called me to make him food again."  
  
They all arrived to see a tear-stained Inuyasha leaning over the bloody, battered, broken body of Kagome. Rushing in at once, they clamored, "What happened? Is that Kagome? Is she all right?…   
  
Kaede calmly stepped up to the futon and took the girl's hand in her own. Kagome's hand had already begun to turn cold as the blood was slowly draining from her. Kaede felt Kagome's immense spirit drawing out. Her calm vanishing as a solemn tear fell off her face, she whispered, "There is nothing we can do to help her now. She has lost too much blood."  
  
Their hoping faces crumbled at her words. Shippou wailed, crying loudly for Kagome to wake. Miroku swore revenge and left the hut, followed quickly by Kaede.   
  
Sango, tears cascading down her cheeks, leaned over to her fallen friend's body, and kissing her on the cheek, whispered, "I'm sorry Kagome, you were always there for me, convincing me to do the right thing, and when you needed me the most, I wasn't there. Forgive me. I will avenge your death." Sango hurried out the door along with the sobbing Shippou on the back of a melancholy Kirara.   
  
Alone once again, Inuyasha knelt by Kagome and said to her, " No Kagome, why did you leave me. I can't lose you. I said I would protect you but I failed, just like I failed to protect Kikyou from Naraku so long ago. Why did you leave me Kagome?" Then suddenly, he shouted, "Kagome, wake up right now! Tell me to 'sit'! Wake up you wench! I trusted you, and now you leave me! Get up!" His voice then dropped to an inaudible whisper, "Aishiteru (I love you) Kagome. I can't live without you."  
  
Inuyasha stood and began to stumble toward the door when he heard Kagome weakly utter, "Goodbye Inuyasha, I will always love you. Always." Inuyasha whipped around in surprise (Both at her words and that she's speaking) and rushed back beside his love. He placed his ear to her chest and at first heard nothing, then slowly, a faint beat. He leaned over her protectively and gently gathered her into a hug, tears pouring down his cheeks once again.  
  
Two days later.  
  
Kagome was fully awake. She lay in a bed fully bandaged with Inuyasha dozing in a chair beside her. Careful not to disrupt her bandages and reopen a wound, she reached over and gently rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears. He awakened and scowled at her.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving yet Kagome. You'll hurt yourself."  
  
"I can move whenever I want, and you're not going to tell me what I can or can't do."  
  
"Ursai (Shut up) and stay still. You're not going anywhere."  
  
Inuyasha tucked Kagome in and leaves to stretch out a bit. He looked up and saw some of Kikyou's soul collectors soaring into the trees beyond. Giving in to old temptation, he glanced back at the doorway to where Kagome lay, and then ran into the forest.   
  
He spotted Kikyou about a hundred yards from the Bone-Gobbling Well (Also known as the Bone-Eaters Well…) and approached slowly.   
  
"Where have you been Inuyasha? I haven't seen you in so long. Come here." When Inuyasha hesitated, she beckoned, "Don't you love me anymore Inuyasha? Am I replaced so easily?"   
  
Unable to resist, Inuyasha ambled into the arms of his old love. Her arms encircled him and brought his head down into a deep kiss. Inuyasha was thrown into old memories, the newer memories forced back by the overwhelming power of previous love. Kagome only a shadow in his mind, Inuyasha clutched Kikyou closer.  
  
Worrying about him and wondering what was keeping him so long, Kagome gingerly hobbled painfully outside. Her unease grew as she remembered that the monster was still out there somewhere. 


	3. A Blow to the Heart

A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.   
  
Chapter 3: A Blow to the Heart  
  
Oh Inuyasha, please be safe! Kagome fervently hoped as she stared out into the forest. Greatly concerned for Inuyasha's safety, she went in search of Sango so she could borrow Kirara.  
  
"Umm. Sango, can I borrow Kirara for a little while?"  
  
"Sure," replied Sango trying not to pry, "Do you need any help Kagome?"  
  
"Me? No! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Are you looking for Inuyasha? I saw him head toward the forest."  
  
"Why would I be looking for Inuyasha?" Kagome said blushingly. "Bye!" Kagome scurried off toward the forest with Kirara as Sango stares after them.  
  
Kirara transforms and Kagome gets on, "Come on Kirara, lets go. Fly up above the tree's and drop me off at the well." I might as well begin to search for him at the well since I know that place the best. I hope he's okay. It'll be all my fault if he's hurt again.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms fondly around the dead miko's body. (I'm saying dead because, well,…hello…she is dead! Wake up Inuyasha!) He sat with his back against a tree with his face nestled in her hair.   
  
Kirara dropped Kagome off near the Bone Eaters Well but didn't leave. Kagome crept cautiously through the forest fearful that the monster was still lurking around. Her heart beat quicker with each rustle in the leaves. Then her breath caught in her throat as she approached a clearing. There snuggled up in a corner were her beloved Inuyasha that she was so worried about and Kikyou. Never suspecting him to do such a thing with her in this condition, her heart shattered.  
  
No. No no no. This isn't happening again. He is so transfixed with her that he doesn't even sense Kirara and me. He doesn't care. I'm such a baka (moron). .  
  
She froze as she saw him move.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head, still not noticing Kagome. "Kikyou, I'm sorry for keeping away from you. I love you. I always will." He pulls Kikyou into a kiss. (Inuyasha, you mindless poophead! YOU LOVE KAGOME!) (Kat's comment while editing: How very TRUE!)  
  
Tears gushed out of Kagome's eyes. She turned and fled toward the well. Kirara glared angrily at Inuyasha and followed.  
  
Stumbling and falling, the deep gash at her side broke open. Holding in a sob because she didn't want to disturb Inuyasha's peace, she staggered to get up. Kirara gently picked Kagome up and took off toward the hut. A small trail of blood and tears followed them as Kagome sobbed with grief and pain, the blood now flowing freely once again.  
  
I have to go home. I want to go home.  
  
Kirara landed in front of Sango with Kagome weakly clinging to her back. Sango gasped with shock and quickly assisted her friend to a bed inside. Picking the perfect time to enter, Miroku and Shippou walked into the hut chattering. They gaped when they saw that Kagome was bleeding again! Before they could say a word, Sango "shooed" them out the door.  
  
Kagome was laying on the bed with silent tears trickling from her eyes as Sango cleansed her wounds. Her physical pain was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.  
  
How could I be so stupid to think he could love someone like me. I'm not even of his time.  
  
Later after Kagome tearfully told Sango of what happened.  
  
Sango told Kagome to rest a while and then leaves the hut. Miroku and Shippou were of course listening from the outside and knew what happened as well. Sango told them not to mention anything to Inuyasha or Kagome because Kagome may not want them to know. Miroku and Shippou promised.  
  
I'm gonna hurt Inuyasha. That stupid idiot. (Shippou) (Kat's comment: A little redundant, ne?) ) (Gloria: I like it that way!)  
  
Kagome's so understanding and sincere. How could he be so insensitive! (Miroku)  
  
Back at the hut, Kagome cried continuously. I have to stay. I have to find the jewels. If not for Inuyasha then for Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and myself. I can't let Naraku win. (Good girl!)  
  
Inuyasha finally returned as the sky was darkening. They all sat by the fire eating dinner. Sango and Miroku purposely placed Inuyasha as far away from Kagome as possible. Sango shot venomous glares at him.   
  
What's wrong with everyone? If I tell them, they'll be angry with me. Wait, what am I worrying about. I don't care what they think. It's my life. My business.  
  
Across the fire, Kagome kept her eyes downcast. Her eyes were still red and puffy.  
  
"I'll see you later Sango, I'm tired so I'm going to bed early." Kagome stood and turned to leave. "Excuse me."  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Shippou launched himself at Inuyasha's head with a cry of fury.   
  
Inuyasha growled though the ball of fur, "What the hell do you think you're doing! Get off me!" Inuyasha tore Shippou from his face and was about to pound him into the dirt when he was rescued. Miroku had hit Inuyasha right on the head with his staff and Sango was about to do the same with her fist. Inuyasha glares at them all evilly.  
  
"What's gotten into you guys?!"   
  
Sango stomped off and Shippou followed her. Miroku yelled back over his shoulder as he headed off, "Figure it out for yourself."  
  
Inuyasha sat by himself pondering what they were so angry about. They couldn't possibly know could they? I didn't sense anyone around at the time. Impossible. They must be angry because of something else.  
  
That night as they all slept, Kagome tiptoed out of bed and snuck sniffling through the moonlight toward the well.  
  
Inuyasha woke and saw Kagome sneak by. What does she think she's doing!  
  
Kagome made her way toward the well but then Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Kagome began to bleed. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't broken open the wound earlier. She let out a hiss of pain. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he steadied her as she began to sway. Her blood level was low. Kagome still had her back to him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Kagome?"  
  
"I was just back home to get some more bandages. Let go of me." Kagome said in a tremulous voice.  
  
I mustn't be a burden to him. I can't force him to choose between Kikyou and me. He'd choose Kikyou anyways and I can't stand that. I won't let him see my tears. I have to go.  
  
Inuyasha picked up on the tremors in her tone and the scent of tears. He whipped her around roughly. He looked at her tear-stained face with surprise and is (as always) no longer irritated with her.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong!"  
  
Why would he kiss me and then a few days later, kiss Kikyou? Kagome's mind churned.  
  
"Kagome, look at me." Inuyasha lifted her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
He's not even admitting it! How could he lie to me like this? New tears poured down her face, droplets falling from her chin like dew. Inuyasha stared bewildered.  
  
"SIT! I hate you Inuyasha, I hate you!"  
  
Inuyasha fell sprawled out on the floor and snarled in irritation. Peeking through the grass as well as he could, he saw Kagome run to the well, bleeding from the side and sobbing.  
  
  
  
Jumping into the well and landing in her era, Kagome wept uncontrollably with misery. She quickly ascended the ladder out of the well and ran home. Unlocking the door to her home silently, she stole into her bedroom, rewrapped her side, and flopped into bed. She fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Finally released from Kagome's shout, Inuyasha got up.  
  
She said she hated me. Feh! What do I care!  
  
Inuyasha slipped into the well and went to Kagome's bedroom window. He opened the window and climbed soundlessly into her room. Inuyasha looked upon Kagome's shuddering weeping form even in her sleep.  
  
What have I done that makes her so unhappy that she cries in her sleep?  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, why?" Kagome murmured in her sleep, "Why? Why do you do this to me when I love you so?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of saucers. His astonishment complete, he leaped out the window. 


	4. Realization

A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.   
  
Chapter 4: Realization  
  
Kagome has almost healed completely and walked with Sango through the forest. Avoiding Inuyasha, Kagome was bent on finding the monster. She was unaware of Inuyasha trailing her at a distance.  
  
  
  
The monster lurked in the shadows, unable to be sensed by Inuyasha. Sneaking up on Inuyasha, the beast execrated a lethal gas that made him fall over unconscious.  
  
So, she's having bodyguards is she? Well too bad, they'll be of no use against me!  
  
At that instant, Kagome and Sango decided to turn around and head back toward the hut. They stumbled upon the unconscious Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened?" Kagome exclaimed as she knelt by him, but his eyes did not open.  
  
Paralyzed by the toxin, Inuyasha heard Kagome but could not respond and warn her.   
  
The creature silently attacked Sango in the same way as he attacked Inuyasha. Sango was looking for clues of what had happened to Inuyasha.  
  
Looking around, Kagome spotted the monster and her blood froze in her veins. Standing protectively over Inuyasha, Kagome quickly strung her bow and unleashed it. It missed. The monster advanced as she frantically fired another arrow. The orb of power around the arrow glowed brightly as it rocketed toward the demon. Her aim thankfully true, the monster exploded. With the death of the creator of the paralysis, Inuyasha and Sango still didn't wake.   
  
No! Sango, Inuyasha! I won't let you die. If my purification arrow worked on the youkai, then I must be able to heal you somehow. Please let this be!  
  
Kagome dragged Sango over beside Inuyasha and sat down between them. Placing a hand above each of their hearts, Kagome purified the negativity on them, releasing them from the paralysis. Having spent all her energy and a lot of her soul in reviving them, Kagome collapsed with dizziness.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha woke to see Kagome lying between them. Though unable to move, they had been able to see through the monster's eyes. They were amazed at Kagome's absolute strength, bravery, and power.  
  
"Sango, go on back to the village an get some rest. I'll take Kagome back."  
  
"All right," Sango reluctantly agreed. "She told me what you were doing in the forest that day with Kikyou. Kagome deserves the best, Inuyasha. She deserves care. Don't hurt her."  
  
"I know, Sango. I'll take care of her." Inuyasha had already guessed that they knew of the happenings with Kikyou.  
  
Sango left and Inuyasha picked Kagome up. He carried her to a niche in a big tree and sat down with her drawn onto his lap. "Wake up Kagome. I need to talk to you."  
  
As if hearing Inuyasha's words, Kagome stirred in his lap. Her eyes opened to see his golden yellow ones. She blushed a deep crimson at finding herself situated on his lap and all anger towards him dissipated.  
  
Having already thought about it for a long time and reorganized his priorities, Inuyasha spoke. "Aishiteru (I love you), Kagome," he stated bluntly.  
  
Kagome stared mouth agape. Did I hear wrong?  
  
"Kagome, Gomen (Sorry). I promise I'll never go to Kikyou again. You are my woman and not Koga nor anyone else will steal you away from me. Mammote ageru (I'll protect you)."  
  
"Do you mean that Inuyasha? Are you just saying that because you hate Koga? Do you really love me?" Kagome spoke softly.   
  
"What do you mean by that? Do you think I'm lying?" Inuyasha asked aggressively. Kagome stood up and so did Inuyasha. They stood face to face, each becoming angrier at the other and stepping closer and closer.  
  
"Should I have reason to think you lie?" countered Kagome heatedly.  
  
Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome leaned the last inch and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Kami in heaven, I can't believe I just did that! He's probably going to push me away now.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, eyes widening in wonder. Her lips feel as soft as rose petals. Her kiss is so sweet and hesitant, giving, not taking. I can't live without her. How come I didn't see this before!  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome up against his body and kissed her back. As a reflex, Kagome's hands gently rubbed his ears as his arms tightened around her waist.  
  
She feels so fragile. Ahhh. That feels good. She's rubbing my ears. Ummm.  
  
He's holding me! **sigh*  
  
They broke apart from their embrace and kiss and gazed at each other. Simultaneously, they said, "I love you." (Sweet moment of realization. Finally! Hehehe!)  
  
"Why did I see you kissing Koga?" Inuyasha said suddenly.  
  
"When did I kiss Koga? What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome queried confusedly.   
  
"I saw you and Koga kissing that day you were attacked." (Yeah Inuyasha, and notice that after you pushed them apart, Kagome was UNCONSCIOUS!)  
  
"Inuyasha, how can you say that? The only person I kissed that day was you. I haven't seen Koga for ages. Besides, I fell unconscious after you picked me up and kissed me." Kagome replied in a hurt voice. (Hello…Kagome! Don't you remember that you had only assumed it was Inuyasha?)  
  
"Did you mean that kissing Koga meant nothing?"  
  
"I'm telling you Inuyasha, I've never kissed Koga before! Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"I saw you kiss him Kagome." Wait. She wasn't conscious after the kiss, so she mustn't have been in her right mind during the kiss. That means she truly loves me because she imagined Koga was ME! Hahaha! I win over Koga at last! (Inu, didn't you know that Kagome only had eyes for you?)   
  
"Can't we just forget this?" Kagome said as she wanted to be in his arms and not bickering.  
  
To her surprise, Inuyasha said, "Alright Kagome."  
  
Seven years later.  
  
"Can't catch me!" a dark haired, little girl shouted to her brother.  
  
"Wait Sango! Wait for me!" the little, silver-haired, dog-eared boy yelled.  
  
"Come now Sango, don't leave your brother behind." Kagome said lovingly.  
  
"Kagome, let them play. It's just a game!" Inuyasha commented, an arm wrapped lightly around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
??¤????¤????¤????¤????¤????¤????¤???  
  
Seven years later, little Inuyasha and his elder sister Sango are playing. Little Inu has inherited his father's demonic aspects as Sango has inherited Kagome's human looks. Sango has Inuyasha's personality, and little Inu has Kagome's gentle character. 


End file.
